The present invention relates to the design of a platform embedded in an electrical cable, and more specifically, to the design of a platform embedded in an electrical cable that stores and transmits data or information related to the electrical cable.
Installing counterfeit or cables that are not certified by a nationally recognized test laboratory (NRTL) in data centers can negatively impact the performance of the data center. The use of counterfeit or uncertified cables can increase the risk of fire, reduce the signal to noise ratio (SNR), and increase the risk of product failure.